


A Week Ago

by rainbowpandas



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel and Husk make bad choices when they're hurt, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mentioned Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), but the walls crumble again eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowpandas/pseuds/rainbowpandas
Summary: A small drabble, a look into the bittersweet cycles between Husk and Angel Dust
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	A Week Ago

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this wwaaaaaaayyyyyyy back in December but I never posted it. Now felt as good a time as any XD
> 
> I hope you all enjoy <3

A week ago they’d been fighting. Husk couldn’t bear to risk opening up. Angel couldn’t spare another second of patience (or whatever constituted as patience for him, anyway). And they just both cracked at the seams. 

A week ago Angel had called Husk a “weak, spineless pussy bitch” to his face, the cat pun very much not intended for the first time since they met. And Husk had snapped back and called the spider a “selfish, obnoxious slut.”. Neither took it well, of course.

A week ago Angel had stormed out of the lobby, fuming, trying to hide the tears at the corner of his eyes. He made it no secret that he was marching back to Porn Studios...back to Val. Because if Husker wasn’t going to man up and tell him the truth, he had other people who could make him feel alive. Not happy….but at least alive. He came back high as a kite, hair a mess, clothes half-off, covered in semen and lube. And he made sure that Husk saw.

A week ago Husk had watched the porn star march from the hotel and immediately drank half a bottle of whatever cheap booze he had within arms reach. It numbed the fear and the sadness. For a little while. And then he was alone. Alone with his feelings that he was too much of a coward to own up to, even if Angel already saw right through him. He just didn't want to risk getting hurt….and he especially didn’t want to hurt Angel Dust. And then the spider walked into the foyer in the most unashamed “walk of shame” that Husk had ever seen. The cat’s heart broke into a million pieces.

A week ago they’d both wallowed. Hit their vices hard and avoided one another. Kept their minimal words harsh and short to prevent the chance of getting soft with each other again. They shut down with each other and with themselves. It was stupid. Walls were re-built high with the bricks they’d already torn down. But the problem with using broken bricks is that things can get through the cracks.

Yesterday Angel came home looking rough. So rough. More broken and beaten and hollow than he had in awhile. And Husk’s wall came crumbling down. He didn’t even care about pride or grudges or getting his heart hurt anymore. He just cared about Angel and giving him a place to lay his baggage for a moment.

Yesterday Husk looked at Angel with the kindest, softest, most loving eyes the spider had ever seen. And the dams broke. He collapsed to the ground and let himself fall apart. And Husk held him without a second thought. Without hesitance. He was always better with actions than with words.

Yesterday a cat and a spider were curled in an embrace, sitting in the middle of the lobby of the Happy Hotel. And they both felt more right than they had in a whole 7 days. Maybe even before that. They both softened, despite being scared. Despite being hurt. Despite being bad at all of this. They both softened and felt a little better on the inside, even though neither said a word.

Yesterday, Angel had gone up to his room alone. And Husk had let him. Even though all he wanted was to hold him through the rest of the night. Angel hadn’t said it, but Husk had a feeling he wanted that too. He could tell by the way the spider’s eyes lingered on Husk’s face, the way his hands had trouble letting go of the cat’s fur and wings.The old man couldn’t shake those moments from his mind. Why was he so afraid? Why couldn’t he just try? Why couldn’t he just let himself care about Angel?

A week ago they were fighting, yesterday they fell apart and today…today Husk took a step. A little leap of faith. He walked up the stairs and stood in front of Angel’s door. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his thrumming heart.

Today, Husk knocked. And Angel opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved deeply flawed characters. The ways that Angel and Husk have the potential to help each other grow, help the other characters grow, and also what they can learn from others is so powerful to me. There's so much pain and sorrow, so much grief and fear behind them. I hope so much that they can tear down the walls they've built, even if it does take time. Anyway, all this to say, I see so much in all of Viv's character's and it's such a privilege to be able to explore them through fan works.
> 
> Where to find me:  
> Twitter: @rainbowpandas23
> 
> Kudos, comments and bookmarks are always appreciated!


End file.
